Mortal Kombat 9 New love was out
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Kitana Jade Mileena and Sonya are about to give birth and Sheva and Goro with Romy are going back to Aisa and Zoey Jennifer Emily and Ellie have to help them bring these new ones into the world will they make it?
1. Sheva and Goro's new babies

**Discailmer:**I do not own Mortal Kombat 9 it belongs to the rightful owner but I do own Lady Max Jane Emma Kiara Carly along with Zoey Ellie Emily Jennifer and Romy.

One day in Outworld Ellie Romy Zoey Emily and Jennife's warroirs Jade Mileena Sony Sheva and Kitana were all married to their mates and they are all pregnant only a month apart and it was March 16th and Sheva was having her and Goro's twins right now and it was 8:00pm in the morning and Kitana was up and ready to wait for Romy to take Sheva and Goro back Aisa with Romy who is moving back to Aisa.

But when Kitana went into Sheva and Goro's room they were not here Jade Mileena Sonya have any fo you seen Sheva and Goro they were in their Room last night but now they're gone.

Jade said I have not here them all morning so Kitana Jade Mileena and Sonya look everywhere for Sheva and Goro but they can not find them until Romy came in the door and said hello girls where's my Goro and Sheva we're moving back to Aisa today.

Until Jennifer yelled KITANA SONYA MILEENA JADE ROMY COME UP TO OUR ROOM! Romy and her friends ran up to Zoey and Jennifers room and saw Sheva and Goro with their babies Sonya said oh my gosh Sheva they're so cute what are they?

Sheva said everyone meet my son and daughter my baby boy's name is Max and my baby girl's name is Lady me and Goro are so happy Sheva's son Max looks like Sheva and Lady looks like Goro they they're so beautful Romy said oh Sheva and Goro I'm so happy for you two and your babies let's get you and your babies home well Jennifer and Zoey I have to go I have to get to the airport to fly back home before I'm late and it was nice for me to stay with you so I'll call you when I get back home.

End Of Chapter 1


	2. Kitana goes into labour

**discailmer:**I do not own Mortal Kombat 9 it belongs to the rightful owner but I do own Lady Max Jane Emma Kiara Carly along with Zoey Ellie Emily Jennifer and Romy.

* * *

1 month later

After Romy Sheva Goro and their new ones Max and Lady had to go back to Aisa and they had a great time at the Kombat School.

It was the day that Shao Khan was having a Kombat show and Kitana was entering this Kombat show next week Jade and Lu Kang was shocked.

Jade said to Lu Kang Kitana should not do the Kombat show and she's 9 months pregnant and I'm very worried of Kitana lossing the baby.

Lu Kang said I agree she can get hurt and Jade I think you should talk to her when you have alone time with Kitana.

Jade said ok Lu Kang I'll try to warn her.

* * *

At Kitana and Mileena's room

Mileena was watching the Lorax laugh when the Once-Ler said end of story and was play it over and over again for 10 mins.

Then Jade knocked on the door and Mileena said sister get that door for me it might be Jade.

Kitana said ok sister and then Kitana opened the door and it was Jade and she said Kitana we need to talk Kitana said ok and Kitana slamed the door at Mileena before she can say sister don't slam the...door.

* * *

At Jade's room

Ok Jade what is it something wrong? asked Kitana.

Yes said Jade me and Lu Kang saw you entering Shoa Kahn's Kombat show and you're pregnant I do not want to lose your baby.

Kitana said if I did not enter my father will be angry at me as she started to cry.

Jade huged her and said I know how you feel but if you tell your father he won't be angry with you.

* * *

1 week later at the Battle room

It was the Kombat show and Kitana said Jade if I lose the baby its my fault for all this or if I'm in labour its not our fault for all this.

Then Shao Kahn said welcome everyone and thank you all for coming to my Kombat show and we have warriors who are going to fight us from other places so now I will have the first fight I will have my dauhter Kitana will fight Scorpion fire man of the netherrealm and let the show begin.

Kitana walk up to Scorpion and they were ready.

Kitana said you'll learn respect.

And Scorpion said I will win this no one can stop me.

Kitana ran up to Scorpion to kick him but before Kitana can do her next move she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

Lu Kang Jade Mileena Sindel and Sonya rush to Kitana.

STOP THE FIGHT! yelled Shao Khan and Scorpion did not do anything.

Sister are you ok? asked Mileena.

Princess is there something wrong? asked Sonya.

Kitana said you you ok? asked Lu Kang.

Pretty kitty are you ok are you hurt? asked Jade.

Kitana what's going on? Sindel asked.

Kitana said guys I think I'm going into labour and ow I think my water just broke.

Lu Kang said Sindel Shoa Kahn your grandchild is comming.

Jade said ok princess just breathe its ok.

Kitana breathe like what Jade said.

END OF CHAPTER 2


End file.
